


I Want to be Yours

by TheGracefulBrownGazelle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBrownGazelle/pseuds/TheGracefulBrownGazelle





	I Want to be Yours

Watching the love of his life and his high school rival walk down the aisle, arm-in-arm, tore Souda Kazuichi's heart into thousands of many pieces. Of course he wanted to object when the preist suggested to 'speak not or forever hold your peace.' He wanted to be the one Sonia woke up to in the morning, the one she ran to when she needed to be comforted, the one who would welcome him home with a smile on her face. But instead, she married that freak of a man named Gundam Tanaka, who he spent years trying to show to Sonia that he would never be good enough for her.

In the end, Souda couldn't 'speak now' because he would never make Sonia smile like the way she was on the aisle, radiating and brightening the entire room. He'll just be the guy who went to school with her and annoyed her by putting 'Miss Sonia' on such a high pedestal.

When the pair walked down the aisle, both stopped when the reached Souda's row. Gundam gave him a small smile and a nod of the head while his hamsters squeaked repeatedly. Sonia smiled at him and gave him a wave, which he couldn't help but give back. They continued walking until the left for the reception, where the rest of the guest followed. On his way to the reception room, he passed by Hajime, who stood hand in hand with Nagito, and saw the small smile that was on his face when he silently greeted him. Many people he walked by gave him looks of pity, which had made him feel worse than he did minutes ago when the 'I dos' were exchanged.

The music started once most of the guest arrived and the bride and groom danced away alone on the dancefloor, staring at each other like no one else existed in their universe. Other pairings started joining the dancefloor once the next song began and Souda, stood in the back near the punchbowl, watching so many people have fun and enjoying the beautiful reception.

Souda gathered his punch and sat at an empty table in the far back and watched his friends and classmates dance, laugh, and talk without a care in the world. He watched Ibuki, Sayaka, and Leon together on the stage singing together, their different music styles working really well together. Komaru was dragging Touko around on the dancefloor while the latter was panicking, desperately trying to pull her hand away from the other girl, her face as red as raspberries. Hajime and Chiaki were dancing on the dancefloor, laughing and standing close to one another.

Everyone was having so much fun while Souda was struggling with his inner feelings as he felt the need to leave and cry himself to sleep.

He eventually let loose and danced with numerous people, including Nagito, who wasn't being weird for once. After exhausting himself from dancing so much and having to deal with Hina dragging him around for a few songs, he sat back down at the table and started observing his friends again until he spaced out, staring at the cup of red punch in his hand. When the last song was announced, he felt a tap on his shoulders and when he turned around, Sonia was there with a shy smile on her face.

"Would you like you dance with me Kazuichi?"

He gaped at her, not only from the fact that she asked him to dance, but she also called him by his first name for the first time. He agreed with eager nod of his head and took the hand that was stretched out towards him. When they reached an empty spot on the dancefloor, Sonia's arms wrap around Souda's shoulders while his arms circled her waist. They swayed for a bit until Sonia pulled back with a concerned smile.

"Are you okay Kazuichi?"

He gave her the most convincing fake smile and answered back with, "I'm okay."

But of course she saw right through it.

"I am concerned for you."

"I'm fine Sonia," he threw her another smile, this one more genuine than the last but he could see some doubt reflecting in her crystal blue eyes.

He sighed, "it hurts me, a lot, to know that I'll never be with you," he pauses.

"Kazuichi-" she started before she got cut off.

"I'm happy for you Sonia. As much as I would hate to say this, I have to say that Gundam is a good man and is a good match for you. He cares for you, even when it's hard for others to point it out. As long as he takes good care of you and makes you happy, then it'll make me happy. Just don't tell him that I said this about him."

He flashes her a genuine smile, broadcasting his sharp teeth to her. When he cracks open his eyes, his smile drops and his was seconds from apologizing to her until she burst out into giggles. He laughs with her until she threw his arms around him and hugged him tight to her smaller frame.

"I will miss you the most, Kazuichi."

He lets out a sad sigh before saying, "I'll miss you too, Sonia."

The two danced through the rest of the song, tears leaking down their faces until the song ended. They separated with a last hug until she went back into the arms of Gundam. A limo comes out in the front and the fair smiles before saying their goodbyes. Souda joins the others and goes outside to wave at them and pauses when Gundam steps in front of him with a hand streched out. Souda takes the rough, large hand into his and gives it a firm shake.

"You better take care of her!"

A smile slips onto Gundam's face, "I will."

And with that, the pair slips into the limo, and the limo drives off, getting smaller and smaller the farther it goes until it completely dissapears.


End file.
